


Help On The Way (Moana x Maui)

by loopidove



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arranged Marriage, But Maui will help her cuz he is a sweetheart, Demigods, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Islands, Love, Marriage, Maui is a jealous jelly bean, Moana - Freeform, Moana has no idea what to do, Motunui, Mythology - Freeform, Ocean, Original Character(s), Romance, chief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopidove/pseuds/loopidove
Summary: 10 years after the movie, Maui starts helping Moana to get out of an arranged marriage made just to assure the peace on Motunui. On the way the two start falling for each other, but it's not going to be easy for them as Enele, Moana's future husband, is going to make things happen his way.Soon, the demigod and his human friend find out there is another surprise getting into the way and they have to find a way out...NOTE: Here Moana is 26 and Maui hasn't changed his physical appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

_10 years later…_

There she was. Moana. Her tanned matte skin, her eyes glimmering like stars, the massive curly hair put in a bun, decorated with flowers. Tiny freckles were splattered all over her face and a delicate smile was making her look like a goddess, even the great Tе Fiti would’ve been jealous.

Her figure was now one of a lady. Her arms and legs were perfectly shaped, her hips looking fuller, her feet resembling those of a nymph, tiny and fragile, no matter all the paths they’ve been onto. With each passing day, Moana’s beauty was growing and of course, each man on the island wanted to spend as much as time as they could with their chief.

Maui was sighing as he was looking at his old friend. The one who helped him save the world, the one who convinced him to do the humans a favor by returning the heart of Ta Fiti back to its place… Hidden behind a huge rock, he was staring at Moana who was on the ocean shore, watching the sun rising into its full glory. With every look, his heart would skip a beat and a weird feeling would strike his entire body. It has been years since he got the chance to see her again. But he didn’t have the guts to actually go up and talk to her.

But what was _that_ feeling?

Moana was sitting on the silky sand, her feet being washed by the graceful dance of the waves, single curly strands from her hair were twirling around as the breeze was caressing her skin. Pua and Heihei were now long gone, but a small puppy named Oki was the chief’s new companion. Moana would regularly pet him between all the jumps he was making. The sun was starting to show behind the shore and Moana’s eyes started glowing even brighter. This was the first time she was looking at the sunrise since her grandmother had passed away. After becoming the chief of Motunui, the young woman’s time was full of decisions and doing the best for her people. She had no personal time since then and that was starting to bug her.

The sky was painted in beautiful pastel colors, purple, orange, yellow. It was such a joy to watch it and to also see how the ocean waves were swinging into a synchronized dance. The birds were chirping with their astonishing voices, the sand was looking so soft and white...

“Moana!” suddenly a loud voice was heard and startled Moana who was hypnotized. The lady turned her head to the left as Oki started happily barking.

“Oh no…” she whispered to herself.

It was a young man, somewhere in his twenties. His hair spreading onto his shoulders, his tattoos proudly telling the history of his ancestors, his tan reflecting the first sun rays, muscles like mountains. He was running and when he reached Moana he took a deep breath.

“Moana, we’ve been looking for you…” he scolded her as proposing his hand to help the woman get up.

“What’s wrong, Enele?”

Moana touched his hand, he gripped hers and soon she was up. Her legs were covered in sand and Oki was quietly growling in dissatisfaction. The chief quickly glanced at the sun and the ocean. Another sunrise she had missed…

Maui’s breathing got slower and quieter. He kept watching from behind the rock, but he couldn’t help himself to get a bit jealous of the new guy he saw. Who was Enele? Why was he here? How dared he to talk to Moana like that? All these questions were buzzing into his head like bees and he felt a ball of anger being born in his chest.

“Ugh, can’t… can’t you just leave me alone for a while?” the lady moaned and pouted her lips.

The man kneeled and cleaned up her grass skirt from the remaining sand grains:

“You know, as a chief you should stay with your people. It’s six in the morning, everyone is up and you’re on the beach, watching… watching _this_!” he hissed and pointed to the sun and the purple sky. “ _I love you_ , Moana. But you need to grow up.”

Moana tried to get away from his arms who were now pressing her to his body in an unnatural embrace, filled with mixed feelings.

“Let me go, Enele!” she tried kicking his leg in a state of pure rage and hatred. Who was he to tell her what she can and cannot do?!

The demigod was feeling _furious_.

It was time. Time to show up and defend Moana when he felt his help was most needed. But just before he would come out from behind the rock, he heard the male voice again:

“Okay, okay! No need to act like that. Please calm down, I didn’t mean to hurt you… I-I am sorry, Moana…” the man’s tone had suddenly changed and he released Moana from the hug. The woman fixed her hair and looked down to her feet:

“Just… just don’t that again, okay?!”

The man nodded and took her hand in his, wrapping fingers.

“I want to be free for a while. Lately the whole “chief” thing is making me tired. Don’t I deserve some time just for myself...” she protested. Moana was now sounding as someone who was defeated and she had no power anymore to fight back.

All Maui asked himself was where all the power and determination went? He had never seen Moana in such light. Of the fighter who is giving up, of the one who lost the game.

Enele kissed her forehead and put an arm around her waist:

“I know what you mean… don’t worry, darling, tomorrow I can ask your father to keep an eye over the island and we can go somewhere” his voice was calm and understanding. “Do you want to go now?”

Moana sighed and looked one more time to the sun:

“Yeah…”

Maui was watching as the two and Oki were leaving the beach and headed to the village. He could not help himself but to notice how each of Moana’s steps were now rough and from her posture it was not hard to tell that she wasn’t happy. After they went away he got out of the hideout.

He _had_ to find out who that was and to do something.

Maui took his huge hook, spun it around his body and within a second he was transformed into a parrot. He spread his wings and flew away at a super speed, fueled by his anger.

* * *

The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, the aroma of the blossomed flowers was filling up the air of Motunui. The workers in the coconut tree fields were singing songs for fertility and people were plain happy. Except for Moana. The young woman was sitting inside her tent, quiet and drowned into her thoughts. Was she feeling happy with things as they were now? She thought about it and then quickly shook her head – of course she was. After all, her parents, the people who engaged her to Enele, knew what they were doing. She just had to trust them.

But why was she doubting so much? This wasn’t the first time when Enele would say mean things to her. But… he can be kind as well… sometimes. Or can he? Thoughts like these were flying around her mind, troubling her. Where was her life going?

Since becoming chief of the island, Moana was always remembering her adventure with Maui. Adventure was in her blood, it was _part_ of her, part of who she _was_. And now she was so busy she couldn’t even find time to swim in the ocean, her old friend. She sighed as her hands were holding the royal headpiece and luau. Maybe she was tired of pretending to be someone who she wasn’t. Ever since she was a child, her parents were taking decisions instead of her. With the adventure to restore the heart, the young Moana was thinking things had changed a bit, but as soon as she returned to the island it was all the same.

In the meantime, Maui flew over the tent and after a few spins he got onto the ground and entered.

“Cacaw!” he tried mimicking a parrot cry.

Moana opened her eyes and saw a big, beautiful red and white parrot in front of her. It was kinda… fat, but also very cute. She giggled:

“Hello there, littl- big birdy!” Moana corrected herself. “You must be lost, huh? Let me get you out of here!”

The woman took the colorful parrot into her hands, leaving the headpiece and luau behind on the floor made out of straws. Maui was feeling how his heart was beating faster when he was placed in her hands. Soft, sweet hands, bringing him back nice memories.

Moana got out of the small tent and as soon as she released the bird from her hands, it started glowing and changed its form. She gasped, put hand on her mouth and quietly said:

“Maui…”

Her eyes were tearing up, her heart was racing and her legs were shaking. Without thinking, Moana jumped into Maui’s hands, hugging him tightly and shedding tears onto his naked, heavily tattooed shoulders. The demigod felt how his face started getting warmer and warmer and he also noticed how big actually Moana has grown in the past years. He squeezed her gently because he didn’t want to hurt her and stood quiet, thinking about all the awesome stuff they used to do. And he was thinking of Enele, too…

“I… I missed you…” Moana whispered into his ear.

“Missed you too, kiddo- I mean, lady Moana” the demigod replied and chuckled. “You sure have grown. Nice seeing you again.”

“Lady?!” the young woman couldn’t stop her laughter as she jumped off Maui’s shoulders.

“Well yeah, you… you look beautiful.”

Maui smiled at her with his bright teeth and Moana blushed:

“Thanks. But you haven’t changed even a bit! Immortality must feel great!”

The buff, curly-haired guy shrugged and couldn’t hold himself from hugging her again. Her body was so small against his, her scent was amazing and the flowers in her hair were a great finish to her look. He wanted to stay in her hands forever.

 _What am I thinking_ , Maui asked himself. _S-she is just a big dork. Yeah!... A beautiful big dork… Whatever! I don’t like her in **that** way._

When he realized the hug was getting awkward, Maui got off Moana:

“So. Um… how’s life?”

Moana snapped out of her trans:

“Uh, it’s great! I think” her voice and expressions revealed one thing: she was unsure. Maui knew how Enele treated her at the beach, and now he was completely sure she didn’t love him, even though he still had no idea what his role in Moana’s life was.

“You sure about that?” the demigod asked and lifted his eyebrow. “You don’t seem very great.”

“Oh no, everything is great, really, it is!” she repeated herself, but Maui was still not believing, he was not blind.

A weird silence took over the place and they decided to go into the tent, because the worker songs were kind of distracting. Moana and Maui sat down on the floor which was covered with a beautiful _tapa cloth_. She found a bowl with fruits left for her in the morning and proposed a coconut to Maui, but he refused. The silence continued.

“Why did you leave years ago? I missed you… I-I kinda wanted you to be part of my life, growing up, you know?” Moana confessed.

“It’s a long story for another time maybe,” he gently smiled.

His and Moana’s eyes met, but quickly the chief’s gaze pointed to the ground.

“Anyways, I am glad you’re back… to be honest… since you’ve left and I became a chief of my people, things are not the greatest.”

“Why is that?” Maui asked. It wasn’t only that Enele guy, it was something else, too.

“I have no time for myself. And I hate that…” she cried. “I just… UGH! I hate my life right now! All of the things I have to do, all of the things I can’t do! It’s tiring…”

Moana said that and started walking around the tent. She dropped the bowl on the floor and clenched her fist. Maui slowly got up, reached the young lady and put a hand on one of her shoulders:

“Don’t worry, kiddo. I am here now.”

Moana giggled, touched his arm and replied with relief:

“I am glad you are. And please, don’t leave me alone again.”

“I won’t.”

They stood like that for a minute until Maui put his hand down. The torch was quietly crackling and it was lighting up the whole tent with a nice glow. There were flowers spread everywhere on the floor. It was so romantic, Maui thought.

“Any new adventures of yours I need to know about?” Moana suddenly asked.

With a frown on his face, the demigod shook his head as a “no” and sighed. It was obvious that without each other, their lives were a bit boring. And maybe meaningless… All of a sudden, Oki entered the tent and started waving his tail and jumped on Maui to lick his face. The big guy laughed:

“Woah, who’s that little buddy?”

“Heihei ran away and Pua died… So this is the replacement. Oki, this is Maui. Maui, this is Oki” she presented the demigod to the cute pup.

“Hey there, pal!” Maui was giggling like a small boy while the dog was enjoying the comfort of his huge arms.

Moana realized she was staring at this adorable view, and particularly at Maui:

 _No! Don’t do it, girl!_ she commanded herself. _By Te Fiti, he is handsome. NO! No. You’re engaged!_

When the word “engaged” got into her mind, Moana’s smile was washed away and replaced by a frown. While Oki was still licking Maui’s face, the Motunui chief got serious:

“You have to meet someone.”

“Who?” Maui asked while giggling and obviously, he was not taking her note seriously.

“My fiancé.”

When she said these two words, Moana felt like something teared her heart in pieces. The thought of marriage to someone who was not the object of her love was disgusting her. Maui’s expression became serious, he put Oki on the tapa cloth next to the fallen bowl.

_Moana’s engaged… what?_

That was the only thing the demigod was able to think of.

“Is that Enele? That son of a…”

Moana looked confused:

“How… how do you know that?!”

After realizing the situation, Maui stuttered:

“I, uh… I heard some people talking about it. While I was flying to here. Yeah.”

“Oh, okay. Well, he may appear a bit harsh, but he can be nice as well. You can meet him today” Moana proposed while playing with Oki.

 _Uh, no thanks!_ Maui rejected in his head.

“Sure.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I-I am excited to meet him. You’re growing up so fast, Moana.”

The woman smiled, relieved that Maui wasn’t mad at her, even though _she_ was mad at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Forty-five. Forty-six. Forty-seven. Forty-eight…”

Enele’s masculine voice was heard from far. The man was keeping track of the numbers on a piece of parchment with a quill in hand, counting the banana crops that have been gathered that day. Thankfully for Moana and her people, this year the harvest was rich and fruitful. The chief’s fiancé was standing in the fields that were placed right below the hut.

Moana and her demigod friend were looking at the man and the others who were helping him to count the gathered fruits.

“That’s him,” Moana pointed down.

Maui held his breath and carefully inspected the man. The one who took _his_ Moana away from the little time she had found for herself. He couldn’t trust him. There was something fishy about the whole situation…

“So, how did you two met?” he asked out of pure curiosity. Yet, his face was emotionless and cold.

“Well, my parents got us together. We’ve never had met before the engagement.”

“Arranged, huh?”

“Mhm…”

Moana’s reply brought hope to Maui. She _wasn’t_ in love with him; they were obliged to be a couple! Her parents, Tui and Sina, were responsible for this engagement! A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Or what if she _was_ in love?

Enele was almost done counting the batch of bananas in front of him as Moana was looking at him from above. She sighed and bit her lip as she wanted to say something, but had decided not to.

“Kiddo… is something troubling you?”

Moana thought for a second before replying:

“I don’t know. I am… I am so confused right now. I have no idea what path my life is taking. I trust my parents, but at the same time I don’t. What if they don’t know what’s the best for me?”

The young woman shoved her head in both of her hands and Maui heard her sighing again. He slowly got closer to her and hugged her. His big arms were Moana’s relief – he knew that since she was a kid. Her tiny body was breathing irregularly and it passed its warmth to Maui.

“Do you love him?” he simply asked and broke the silence that was created between the two.

Moana looked up to Maui. His eyes had lost their sparkle, his curls were resting on his shoulders that were once able to hold mountains and mini-Maui was just sitting there confused. She looked down to her feet and got out of the embrace.

“I don’t know. But I probably have to learn how to love him… I am about to spend my whole life with Enele. We can’t just hate each other, right?”

Maui shook his head in disagreement. What was Moana talking about? The adventurous, spirited and independent girl was gone and replaced by a weak, amenable grown-up woman. He wanted the old Moana. The one who would cheer him up and remind him the fish hook was not defying who he truly was. It was time for role reversal.

“Mo…”

Moana looked up to Maui again and felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

“Yes, Maui?”

“Um… I don’t know how to say that…”

The lady’s hands were now shaking. One of Maui’s curls was hanging in front of his eye and she gently reached it and put it back to its place in his hair. The demigod left a smile and stared into her.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“Well, Moana,” the buff guy took her hand into his without thinking and looked her straight into the eyes, “you don’t have to do this.”

The chief sighed:

“It’s my duty…”

“But-“

“No buts, Maui. I know you want to help, but this… I am giving my people a chance for a better life!” she yelled and squinted her eyes. Her hand was no longer in Maui’s and she was serious this time.

 _Why the heck is Moana so calm about this?_ Maui thought. _What has gotten into her?_

Moana went back into the hut, lefting the demigod behind. He followed the woman and found her sitting on the _tapa cloth_ , her back facing him. The still burning torch was the only thing interrupting the awkward silence. This time the air was not filled with the aroma of the flowers, but with each’s burdens.

The young chief started talking, but she didn’t turn around to see Maui’s face.

“This marriage will keep us away from a war that can destroy our lives,” she quietly explained.

“Huh?” Maui wasn’t understanding what she had in mind, but Moana continued:

“Enele is from different tribe, he is not one of us. Both of our islands, mine and his; they are in rivalry. A rivalry that has been here for years…”

Maui started to connect all the facts in his mind:

“So that’s why you’re marrying him, huh? To straighten things out between the islands.”

Moana nodded, but still wasn’t turning around.

“I _have to_ , Maui...”

“I see-“

“But I don’t want to be with him forever!” she interrupted him. “The whole marriage thing is going to keep me down, in chains… I don’t want this…”

The tattooed demigod heard her sniffs. He didn’t know what to do. It was always Moana who was finding a way out of sticky situations...

„Curly…”

“What?”

“Eh… you’ve always been the adventurous one, you know. And um…”

Moana’s eyes started glowing and she finally turned facing Maui whose hand was nervously playing with his hair.

“So?”

“You can always say “no”! Y-You don’t have to feel obliged to take such a huge step. Especially with someone who is not in your heart. Just saying…”

The woman was feeling how tears were rolling onto her cheeks. She had changed. The old Moana was gone. But why was Maui thinking that everything was so easy for her?!

“I… Thank you for the help, but I cannot do that… my people. They need me, they trust me.”

“But Moana! You don’t want this!” he yelled to get her out of the trance.

“It’s true!” she hissed back. “But maybe just for once, I have the chance to let my ego behind me and listen to what the others want!”

“You already saved your people by restoring the heart to Te Fiti for god sake! That was not egoistical! Can’t you understand it?!”

They were yelling at each other. Maui was clenching his fist and Moana’s hands were moving in weird, expressional patterns. The flame between the two was growing bigger and stronger. Maui’s face was red from anger and Moana’s tears kept shedding.

“Whatever, just… just leave me alone for a while,” Moana finished and bit her lip.

Maui stared at her, grinded his teeth and yelled back:

“FINE!”

Full of rage, Maui grabbed his hook in one hand and transformed into a giant hawk. He flapped his wings and flew away. The young woman saw everything from one hole in the straw walls.

“What have I done...” she asked herself and sighed.

Now outside, the breeze was tingling her skin as she was staring at Maui who was heading to the nearby forest. Enele was yelling something and by the sound of his voice she wanted to put hands on her ears and not hear anything. She wanted to escape from the trap she’s been put into.

“UGH!” she yelled as she hit a rock.

Oki stared at her and his tail was not moving carelessly. Even he was able to sense things weren’t right, even though they were supposed to.

Was she _really_ ready for this?

* * *

_Three days later..._

“Wake up, Moana… ”

A nice, soft voice was heard over the sleeping woman. Was that all a bad dream? A dream that had been around for a few days? Moana sure was hoping it would’ve turned out to be so. But it wasn’t. Everything was so real; the pain, the emotions, the uncertainty.

Sina Waialiki, wife of ex-chief Tui and mother of Moana, was sitting next to her daughter and was gently caressing her poofy hair and bronze soft skin.

“Wake up, sweetheart.”

The young lady moaned and yawned as she was rubbing her heavy eyes. It felt like she had been asleep forever. The night before all she was doing was to think about Enele, Maui and the decision between her people and her own wishes.

“Alright, alright…” she quietly said and left out another yawn, making her mother giggle, yet she still continued sleeping.

“After all, today is the day,” Sina reminded with a smile on her face. She pulled the soft blanket that was keeping Moana warm and the young woman curled up in a ball. Moana was able to hear lots of voices outside the hut, but blamed the whole noise on the women who would usually wait her to get up to help her with her morning routine.

Moana tried to remember what her mother had in mind, but she was still so sleepy she couldn’t think about anything:

“What day, mom?”

Her mother caressed her forehead, kissed it and softly replied to her daughter’s question with a bit of confusion in her voice:

“Today we’ll officially announce your engagement in front of everyone’s eyes! Don’t you remember that, sweetie?”

Something struck Moana like a bullet flying faster than the speed of light. She quickly woke up and sat on her sleeping mat, hardly able to breathe and she noticed how her skin was covered in goose bumps. Sitting next to her, Sina was so smiley and it was obvious she was proud and happy for her daughter. People of Motunui were going to live their future days in peace.

“I-I have forgotten! Ouch…” she pressed her hand to her head, “my head is killing me…”

Since the day she and Maui got into a fight after almost ten years of not seeing each other, Moana was feeling down and she was starting to really miss her old friend. But in a way she had not felt before. She needed him this time not to safe her, but to be there to support and guide her.

Moana was realizing for the first time in ever that his presence alone was able to make her feel better. And now he was somewhere, gone again.

„Ah, get up, get up, Moana! Me and your father have a special surprise for you waiting outside! But first we have to fix your looks!”

Sina playfully poked her daughter, quickly braided her dark brown curly hair and it was obvious that today her excitement was over the top. Moana wished she could’ve been able to feel the same as her mother, but she simply couldn’t; no matter how hard she tried to smile. The older woman took her daughter by the hand and got her out of the warm sleeping place:

“I brought you some water to wash your face!”

“Ugh, mom, I am not a child anymore…” Moana protested.

The young lady was now standing over the basin filled with warm water, staring at her reflection. It was shaking with every movement of the smoking liquid. Moana noticed the dark circles around her eyes, the lips bent into a frown and this definitely wasn’t the happy bride look.

„Mom…” she quietly started talking while making circles in the water.

“Mhm?”

Silence spread all over the place until Moana got the courage to continue:

“Should I… do this?”

Moana was feeling more and more unsure lately. She _really_ needed Maui at this moment; she wanted his advice, his caring arms... Meanwhile her mother was giving last touch-ups to some sort of a flower crown.

“What?” Sina forgetfully asked.

“Uhm… never mind, mom.”

She was glad her mother didn’t hear her. She obediently bent over the water and splashed it onto her sorrowful face.

“Here,” Sina handed her daughter the flower crown with such pride in her eyes. “It’s made by a special design, passed from generation to generation. I was wearing the same one when I got engaged to your father.”

Sina put the crown on her daughter’s head and she felt how her eyes were starting to tear up. Moana wore it for a few seconds and then took it into her own hands to carefully inspect the colorful gift: the headpiece was really special. It had red flowers in it, the color linking to her royal background, white hibiscuses, pearls and beads glued to the leaves. Moana left out a smile because of the beauty of the thing she was holding in her hands. Her mother was smiling in the background, not knowing what her daughter was actually thinking.

The women talk outside the hut was getting louder and noisier and it suddenly had transformed into some intricate and beautiful songs.

“Mother, can I go outside now?” Moana asked, intrigued by the tunes she was hearing. Her mother nodded as agreement and soon the young chief was outside the big hut.

The view in front of her was amazing, she had never seen such thing before. Twenty women were gathered all around the hut dancing a _ma'ulu'ulu_ , the traditional dance performed by her people. Their skirts were twirling gracefully alongside their feet and hands while the drum beats were accompanying the meaningful lyrics. Moana listened to the songs carefully and then something in her mind clicked...

Those were Motunui chants for engagements, prosperity in marriage, fertility and overall happiness... what were they thinking?!

Moana’s smile turned upside down and she felt a huge weight to be put on her shoulders. The young woman was feeling like those songs were more of a curse than to bring happiness. At least in her case they did. She stared at the crowd for a moment while her mother was playfully clapping her hands right next to her.

"Do you like it, Mo?" Sina asked, but her daughter didn't reply.

“STOP!” she yelled out of nowhere.

Her cry put an end to the dances, beats and songs. The women turned to their leader with confused faces and some of them were plain frightened. They bowed to the chief and the silence filled up the air, making a great contrast between the songs that were playing just a couple of seconds ago.

“Chief Moana… is something troubling you?” one woman dared to ask with a humble expression on her face, followed by a bow.

“Yes... No... YES!” Moana quickly replied.

“Oh…”

The women were even more sheepish and some whispers were heard between them. The chief started to quickly wave her hands as a try to get out of the awkward situation:

“Just… just sing something else!”

“With all my respects, chief, but this is a tradition to Motunui royalties. Our ancestors have been singing the same songs to _your_ ancestors.”

Sina nodded in agreement and pointed to the women:

“This is in our blood, Moana. The gods are listening to our songs and prayers. We have to be sure that yours and Enele's marriage is going to be fortunate and full of joy! We don't want to risk anything.”

But all Moana wanted was to not hear a word coming out of their mouths. The women were now gathered in a circle around her, waiting for her to say something. Their big eyes were staring at the young woman as she tried to commence talking:

“I- Ah, mom... help me!“

“Continue the ritual!” Sina commanded and her smile was now gone. She would take a look at Moana from time to time. Her daughter was everything but happy; the flower crown was still in her hand but it was about to fall on the wet grass.

 _Keep breathing, Moana. Remember, you’re doing this for your people. Just breathe,_ Moana told herself and tried to smile for her mother and for everyone else whose eyes were staring at her.

The women slowly started the ritual all over again, following Sina’s order; this time they were more precise and careful to not make their ruler upset for the second time. The voices fused with the drum beat, the dances continued like nothing had happened.

“Moana, I have no idea what’s going on with you lately, but-“ whispered the mother.

She turned around to see her daughter, but she was gone. Sina did not want to yell to not create any panic between the women and tried to be as quiet as possible:

“Moana? MOANA?!”

The women were concentrated in their ritual for future happiness in marriage and didn’t notice their leader’s absence. Sina flew into the hut, hoping for her daughter to be there, but she wasn’t.

“Moana?... Where are you? It’s not time for games now! Moana?!”

Sina walked around, checked every corner of the huge place but she had no luck in founding her daughter. Until she saw that the hut’s back entrance was opened; a clear sign that her daughter had used it to run away.

“Moana…” her mother grinded her teeth as she was picking up the flower crown that was now laying on the ground, completely left behind. "Where is that girl?! I swear to Te Fiti, she will drive me crazy one day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note!  
> I wanted the chapters to be longer, so I have fused the previous ones. The forth chapter (which is now part of chapter 2!!!) is new, I updated it yesterday, so if you haven't seen it, just go and read it :D  
> Hope you understood it lol :P

            Maui had transformed back into his demigod human form and was laying on the beach, listening to the waves, staring into the baby blue sky filled with clouds, the birds… everything was reminding him of Moana. In the ocean he was seeing her soul, in the skies – her bravery and in the flying birds – her free spirit. No matter how many times he tried to not think of her, he would fail.

            Her charm, her looks, her quick wit and a heart belonging to a world of adventures. Maui was realizing that she had been serving him as an inspiration, someone to look up to, even though he was a thousand-year-old demigod and she was just a young woman in the blossom of her life, still needing to learn lots of things. Yet in some way, Moana was even wiser than Maui himself and he was astonished by that.

            The demigod sighed as a thought of Enele captured his mind. He was seeing nothing but a threat in the face of this aggressive, weird and abusive man. Maui was thinking of Moana who was oppressed by him, not knowing what to do. To help her people or to listen to her own heart. If the wedding was meant to happen, Maui would probably never see his dear friend again. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, replacing the beautiful scenery with darkness.

            The waves were quietly washing the shore, the parrots from the nearby forest were heard. Everything was at peace at this part of the island. Maui was alone with himself and his thoughts, not bothered by anyone, only trying to find a solution to the problem. As his eyes were still covered by his hands, he thought he was hearing footsteps, but blamed everything on his imagination. The steps sounded so familiar…

            “Maui…” a woman voice called him.

            _Huh?_ he thought and opened his eyes.

            A silhouette of a woman was standing over him, surrounded by the sun rays, sparkles dancing on her skin. She looked like an angel and for a second Maui thought he was at the gates of paradise. Until he realized he was _immortal_. He wasn’t able to see his face from where he was, but her curls were twirling with every movement of the wind. The demigod got up so he could see the mysterious woman’s face:

            “Moana!” he exclaimed and couldn’t keep himself from hugging her as tightly as he could. No matter how strong he was, the young woman had already got used to the (literally) breathtaking hugs.

            “Maui!” she sighed with relief. Moana really needed him. And he needed her.

            “I-I am sorry, curly. For what happened… This is your life, I shouldn’t mess it up.”

            Moana giggled and shoved her tiny nose in his jet-black hair, feeling the ocean scent coming from it. His embrace was the only thing able to calm her in moments like these. Moana had ran away from the women and her mother, but she knew she had to hide somewhere safe. The beach wasn’t the best choice because Sina and Tui knew when something was wrong, Moana would go there.

            “You’re not messing up anything. I even think it can’t get messier…”

            “Something new?”

            Moana nodded and quickly sat next to Maui:

            “Yeah… um, today is the official engagement ceremony and I just happened to forget it and when I woke up a bunch of women were standing in front of the hut, singing some weird songs about weddings, happiness and fertility.”

            “It must’ve been a shock,” Maui added with a concerned, but sad voice. “Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be preparing?”

            “I kind of ran away, I don’t think I am _that_ ready…” Moana replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

            “You never cease to surprise me, kiddo,” the demigod laughed and glanced at her almond-shaped eyes: they were big, sparkly like diamonds and brown like the soil covering the island. He snapped out of the trance, or else it might’ve been _way_ too awkward to just sit there staring at Moana.

            “Maui…”

            Maui’s voice got higher and excited:

            “Yeah?”

            “What should I do now? I can’t just go and cancel the ceremony…”

            “Hah! I knew it!” Maui noticed and a big grin covered his face, making Moana confused.

            “You knew _what_?”

            “You don’t want to get married to Enele _at all_.”

            “N-No!” Moana tried to protest. “I have to do this for my island, for Motunui! I’ve never said I don’t want to get married!”

            “Yeah, right,” Maui winked. He was amused by Moana’s silly reaction, he knew perfectly what was going on. All he needed was some popcorn to watch this show all day long.

            “Ugh… fine… if this is going to be easier for you…”

            The young woman stopped talking and sighed, kneeled right next to him and put her hair over her left shoulder, making Maui to lost his breath and he felt how his heart was beating faster. Teasingly, Moana got closer to him and leaned over his face, just a few inches apart from a kiss.

            “What…” Maui was hardly breathing.

            “Yes, I don’t want to marry Enele. Are you happy now, mister Shapeshifter-Demigod-Of-The-Wind-And-Sea?” she grinned over his face and giggled. As a kid she loved calling him by his full title and surprisingly, she still liked it.

            “Hero of men _and_ women,” he jokingly corrected his friend and winked, feeling nervous with Moana standing so close to him.

            Was she trying to hint him something?

            “Anyways,” Moana continued as she pulled herself away from Maui, causing him some discontent, “I don’t think I have much of a choice… I have to make a small sacrifice so the islanders can have peaceful and quiet days.”

            “But what about your peace with yourself, Mo?”

            The lady looked down to the sand and started to sheepishly play with it, making the sand grains run between her fingers. She was silent now and all that was heard was the ocean and its waves.

            “If you’re not going to be happy, how do you expect _your_ people to be happy?” Maui asked with a serious look on his face. That was the best advice he was ever able to give to someone. Moana listened to his words and stopped playing with the warm sand.

            “MOANA?!” suddenly a yell was heard from far, interrupting the quiet scenery. The demigod and his friend looked around just to see Sina and Tui looking for their daughter.

            “Quick!” Moana cried. “I don’t want them to find me!”

            “Moanaaaa!” her parents continued, luckily still not seeing her.

            “Come on, kiddo, I have an idea,” Maui replied much to Moana’s relief.

            “Hurry, hurry!” she was whispering nervously as she was hearing her parents’ voices approaching.

            “Take my hook!” Maui insisted.

            “What?!”

            “AH! Just _do it_!” he commanded even louder.

            “SHUT UP, they are going to hear us!” Moana said as she was picking up the heavy fish hook that was lying on the sand. Now in her hands, the woman had no idea what to do with it. “Now what, smart head?!”

            Maui adjusted the hook and instructed his distressed friend:

            “Spin the hook three times around your body, think of an animal and you’ll be transformed!”

            “I thought the magic worked on your body only!” Moana whispered while trying to balance the awfully heavy hook.

            “Shut your mouth and do what I told you!” he put his hand on her mouth and ordered.

            “Mmph!”

            “MOANAA?!” her parents continued searching. They were getting closer, their steps were heard from just about a few meters.

            “Hurry up and just do it!” Maui insisted.

            Moana started spinning the fish hook around her body, her feet and arms were barely able to hold all the weight. First spin. Second. Third. The hook started to emit a strong blue light – it was working! Moana couldn’t believe it. She quickly thought of an animal and within a second…

POOF.

            “WAH!” Moana exclaimed while inspecting the wings that were now on place of her hands. Her feet were like these of a bird, toes with claws and colorful feathers were decorating her body.

            “An eastern rosella. Not a bad choice! Glad you didn’t chose to be a chicken, even though it would’ve been nice to see you in your true form” Maui commented and winked.

            “Stop with the childish games, Maui!” Moana said.

            “You know you’re adorable, right?”

            Moana flew up to Maui’s face and pinched her friend’s nose with her beak as hard as she could, causing Maui to scream in pain:

            “OOOOOUUUUCHHHHH! MOANA!” he yelled and held his nose.

            “You are welcome!” she said with a sly face. Mini Maui quickly pulled out his score board and gave 1 point to Moana.

            “Moana?!” the voices returned. “Are you here, sweetie? Where are you?”

            “Your parents don’t know to give up, huh?”

            Moana shrugged with her wings and alighted on Maui’s shoulder. The beautiful bird whispered in his year:

            “They are coming. Act casual.”

            Maui nodded and the two saw Tui and Sina coming up to them. Sina’s face was terrified and Tui was trying hard not to panic. When Moana’s parents approached Maui coughed and Moana was so nervous, her claws grasped Maui’s skin, leading him to feel pain again.

            “Stop it or I am going to shoo you!” Maui whispered to his bird friend as he was getting tired from the same thing.

            “Maui! Thank Te Fiti you’re here!” Sina ran up to Maui and thanked as the demigod was towering like a mountain in contrast of her tiny height.

            “We are glad to see you back to Motunui,” ex-chief Tui added and put his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

            _They sure got older while I was gone,_ Maui noticed. Moana tried to imitate some bird sounds, making her parents to notice her presence on the demigod’s shoulder.

            “Oh, what an adorable bird you’ve got there. Hi there, little one,” the mother smiled and caressed the feathered beauty.

            “Yeah, she… she is my companion!” Maui nervously explained and gulped, “Anyways, what are you two doing here? I think I heard you were looking for Moana.”

            “You got that right, Maui…” Tui replied with sorrow in his face.

            “Have you seen her? She loves coming here to the beach when she wants to be alone. Today is the day when we’ll officially announce her engagement to one nice man from another island. She _cannot_ be missing!” Sina continued and hugged her husband for reassurance.

            Moana was looking at her parents the whole time. They _really_ needed her. Watching her mother and father being upset was making her upset… she was about to reveal herself and just give up on running away from the ceremony when Maui got out of the situation:

            “Uh, no… I-I haven’t seen her. She… she still doesn’t know I am back to Motunui.”

            “Oh. That’s so unusual of her. You are so important for Moana, all this time she was talking about you… she really wanted to see you before the engagement.”

            Maui blushed:

            “She did?”

            Tui and his wife nodded and sighed:

            “Well then, if you haven’t seen her around we better keep searching… the ceremony is starting at sunset,” Sina explained while Moana tried to make some bird sounds for more authenticity.

            “Thank you anyway, Maui. Your help was appreciated,” Tui thanked and held his wife’s cold hand. “We’ll find her, Sina. Don’t worry.”

            “I’d love to help, guys, but… uh…” Maui started.

            “It’s okay, we’re going to find her. The island is small, she doesn’t have many places to hide. I love our girl, but sometimes she is so stubborn and only does whatever she wants…” the mother quietly said and looked down to her feet.

            Moana felt her eyes tearing up. She didn’t want to believe her parents could possibly talk about her in that way. As she was staying on Maui’s left shoulder she spread wings and flew away. Until she fell.

            “Ouch…” she moaned and Maui picked her up.

            “Hehehee… she is still learning to fly,” he nervously giggled while Tui and Sina were just watching.

            “Okay… we have to go now, Maui, we don’t have much time. Let’s hope Moana will be back soon… if you see her, please tell us,” Tui begged.

            “Of course.”

            Moana was watching as her parents were leaving the beach, still shouting her name and looking around behind every bush or tree.

            “That was a close one, huh?” Maui added, completely relieved that everything was over. Moana was just staring at the ocean, her old friend. “Is everything okay, buddy?”

            “So, I am stubborn and I only do whatever _I_ want…”

            “Don’t talk like that, Mo. They didn’t mean it…”

            “All I do is bringing trouble, Maui. Can’t you see it?”

            Moana flew away high up in the skies, leaving Maui speechless and he couldn’t stop her to tell her to transform back into her human form. He knew that after a prolonged time of shapeshifting, a human would start losing control over the new form and eventually transform back to a human. As she was flying, her wings had started to melt, her feathers to sparkle and to emit a blue glow. Moana was starting to lose balance and soon her wings and bird body were gone.

            “MAUI-“ she cried for help as she started falling from the sky.

            “MOANA!” he screamed and ran up to her.

            It was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

“Moana!” Maui yelled as he was running to find her. The fall was a tough one, from at least ten meters off ground. The transformation didn’t turn out to be the best idea.

The hook on one side, Moana to the other, he decided to help his friend first and then to retrieve his magical weapon back. Maui looked around, trying to not create any panic, but he had a weird feeling in his guts that something was wrong. How did everything happen so fast? Maui ran to the place where Moana had fell. Everything was silent and that was driving the demigod crazy.

He found the young woman lying on her back on the hard ground, just next to the beach, surrounded by plants, weeds and flowers, some of them crushed under her body weight. Maui put an ear to her chest, carefully listening to her heartbeats. She was alive. Her breathing was irregular, she would moan in pain from time to time, but her eyes were still closed.

“Moana? Can you hear me?!” he whispered into her ear. Kneeling next to her, he put his arm under her head and softly caressed her bruised forehead.

Moana did not say a word, nor opened her eyes, but kept groaning. Her limbs and head were bruised, but the damage wasn’t _that_ big. Yet, Maui had noticed a big wound on her left ankle so he took one leaf out of his skirt and carefully wrapped it around the injured place to stop the bleeding. He had never have the chance to take care of someone and he liked that feeling. He did not need Moana to wake up and thank him, he didn’t want anything in exchange. The demigod only wanted his friend to be okay.

“Hey, buddy… you’re going to be alright,” he reassured Moana who still showed no reaction, yet the pain was drawn on her face. “You’re strong as a rock, Mo!”

The woman was still lifeless. Her eyelids were twitching, making her big, dark eyelashes to move a bit, bringing hope to Maui. Maybe she was going to wake up. Everything was going to be alright… right?

“Come on, curly! Say something!” the demigod begged as he found himself now hugging her tightly, hoping some of his immortal powers would pass from his to her body, but sadly, things weren’t working that way.

He started praying to every god that he had into his mind; maybe they were going to help. Prayer after prayer, nothing was happening. The young chief was still in a weird lifeless stage (even though she _was_ still alive), not saying a single word. Te Fiti, Hina, Tane-rore… Why no one wanted to save his dear friend? He was feeling rage and cursed the universe for not being there for him.

“Please… do it for me. Wake up, Moana, it’s not funny anymore!” he yelled and felt how his tears were starting to roll onto his cheeks. He had never cried before, not even when he realized how his parents had decided to give up on him thousands of years ago. The feeling was so new and unknown to him.

Moana was laying completely motionless in her demigod friend’s tattooed arms as he felt self-guilt for not being able to heal her on the moment. What kind of hero was he if he couldn’t save a single human life? His _best friend’s_ life. Moana deserved it, yet he was powerless.

 _It’s all my fault, she wasn’t ready,_ Maui blamed himself, _if… she dies, I deserve to die as well._

The flowers surrounding her body were creeping Maui out as they reminded him of a funeral so he decided to swallow his ego and ask for help the islanders. Sometimes even a human was more powerful than a demigod. He picked the fragile young woman and carried her all the way to the village where the people would turn and gasp by the view of the demigod and their lifeless chief in his arms:

_It’s Moana!_

_Our poor chief!_

_What is going on with her?_

_On her engagement day… what a shame…_

Maui was hearing their distressed talk, trying hard to not yell at them as their words were making him feel more anxious and guilty. Yes, Moana was not in her best condition, not at all! It was obvious, couldn’t they all just stop talking and making everything worse? He found himself running around the village, trying to get help to find the medical _fale_. The islanders’ heads were turning as they were seeing the lifeless Moana, carried by the demigod. Lots of people ran up to Maui to propose their help, concerned about their leader.

“Just tell me where I can find some medical help,” Maui begged them.

One elder woman got out of the worried and panicked crowd and reached Maui with the help of her cane; her feet and body were shaking because of the old age. She was probably the eldest Motunui villager, Maui thought. She peeked on Moana, sighed and instructed the demigod who was on the edge of a panic attack:

“The fale is right up there, young man,” she pointed up to one hill with her wooden cane.

“Thank you!” Maui thanked her from the bottom of his heart and left the people behind.

Maui start running to the hill, quick as a leopard. Thankfully for the demigod, the fale wasn’t that far from where he was. His hair was flowing with the wind, his forehead was swimming in cold sweat. Mini Maui was carrying Mini Moana as well and he was looking extremely worried; after all the tattoo was Maui’s subconscious. Moana was so light in his hands as opposed to his fish hook, he thought…

 _The hook!_ Maui suddenly remembered that he still hadn’t picked up his magical weapon after the young woman fell from the sky, completely forgetting about it.

He looked down to the beach where it had fell. No one was there, so he doubted anyone would want to take it instead of him:

 _Whatever, I’ll get it later,_ he decided and continued to run; only few meters left and he was going to reach the huge construction, made out of wood and sticks. It was already in front of his eyes in its full glory. He felt like reaching the Holy Grail. As he was bringing his last powers in his avail, Moana had started to moan again in pain. Maui felt her tiny hands and legs moving, making him to stop running for a second and to look down on his friend.

“M-Maui?” the injured young woman whispered, bringing joy out of this world to the demigod who now found himself shedding tears of happiness.

“Moana!” he exclaimed and hugged her again at the end of the road to the fale. His dear friend was alive and didn’t want to give up. He was happy to see that hope was not lost. The gods had heard his prayers. He thanked them all mentally and smiled.

“Where _are_ we?” Moana asked tiredly and slowly looked around, still held by Maui’s strong arms.

“We’re going to get you help, birdie,” Maui replied and gave her a cute smile; he was feeling like a huge weight had fell off his shoulders.

 “Did you… ah… just call me _birdie_?” Moana opened her eyes even more and started giggling with small pauses between her killing pains. It was obvious that she was feeling uncomfortable, but did not want to give up.

“I can call you chicken if you want,” Maui winked.

“You’re adorable, you know that, right?” Mo asked him with an exhausted smile on her red lips.

“Not as adorable as you, though.”

“Ah…”

“Are you okay, curly?” Maui asked his friend and she nodded her head in agreement, even though something was wrong, he was seeing that.

Moana groaned after another laugh and held her stomach in pain. The demigod’s worries returned after the woman in his hands suddenly fell unconscious for the second time. Moana’s body sank in Maui’s hands again. At least she was feeling no pain, Maui thought and decided to run even faster. Mini Maui was doing the same, of course.

 _Don’t give up, curly_ , he begged Moana, _we’re almost there._

Maui was now right in front of the medical fale, taking a quick look: the traditional building was a big one, the pillars were made out of wood, beautiful _tapa cloths_ covering the entrances, heavy roof made out of sticks and a beautiful scenery was revealed right under the hill. A man, wearing a special headpiece, indicating he was the village healer was just entering the huge fale. Maui ran up to the old man, showing him Moana.

“The chief!” the healer exclaimed and put a hand on his mouth. “Get her inside!”

Maui followed his instructions and entered the fale. Several sleeping mats and tapa cloths were placed on the ground, surrounded by burning tea candles and aromatized flowers, creating a peaceful ambiance for all the sick ones who were laying on the cold floor, coughing and making painful grimaces. Such a contrast between peace and inner battles.

The healer whose name was Akamai, meaning he was intelligent and clever, whispered something to a woman, who was kneeling next to an old sick man; she probably was a nurse, Maui thought. She quickly finished washing the man’s face and walked to the demigod to peek at Moana. After that she grabbed some writing utensils and wrote a small note on a tiny parchment and gave it to a young boy who was helping with carrying around medicaments and towels for the sick ones.

“Give this to Tui and Sina,” she quietly instructed the child and he quickly jumped out of the fale to execute his task, making him feel important.

For a moment, the only sound heard was a strong cough, coming out of one old woman. Her white hair was spilled on the mat where she was lying, her eyes were sunk in her face and another nurse was holding her gaunt hand, probably helping her trough her last days on this planet. Maui was starting to feel even more uneasy, surrounded by so many sick and dying people. What if Moana happened to become one of them?

„Place her here,” Akamai turned to the distressed Maui and pointed to one of the mats, right next to the dying woman and one little boy with what seemed to be a small pox.

The demigod carefully put his friend on the mat, and sat next to her, stroking her dark brown hair and staring at her closed eyes; her eyelashes were like fluttering big black butterflies, her mouth slightly opened, begging to be kissed, her chest slowly moving up and down with each breath. Maui sighed and kissed her forehead instead:

“Hold on, kiddo,” he begged Moana and held her left, brusied hand.

“How did this happen?” Akamai suddenly asked and he carefully inspected the young lady.

“She fell from on high… it’s kind of a long story.”

“I see… We’ll have the chief here for a few days so we can stabilize her.”

“Is she going to be alright? Please, tell me…” Maui asked with anxiety in his voice.

“I’ve been the healer of this village for more than sixty years, Maui…” he started and got Maui surprised when he noticed that people were still recognizing him. “Thanks to all the knowledge that has been passed down from generation to generation, I’ve been able to save lots of people. Moana _will_ be one of them, do not worry.”

“But what about… _her_?” Maui asked and pointed to the old woman next to Moana who was still coughing and it seemed like her powers were going to end soon. Life was about to spread its wings and fly away from her forever…

“In some cases, only the gods and the universe can help. We’ve tried everything for her, but sometimes, no matter how hard we try to save someone, if it was not meant to be-”

“-it won’t happen…” the demigod finished the sentence and sighed.

Akamai smiled and patted Maui on the shoulder. His eyes were showing all the wisdom he had accumulated through all these years of devotion to the islanders. The demigod suddenly felt calmness and reassurance. The two men were watching over Moana who was peacefully resting on the mat, still unconscious. The Motunui healer turned to the nurse who wrote a note for Moana’s parents earlier:

“Haunani, bring me some cold water and a clean cloth,” he instructed the woman with his raspy, but calming voice. The nurse nodded and soon all the utilities were placed in front of Akamai.

“Now what?” Maui curiously asked as he was still holding Moana’s hands into his.

“We’ll wake this princess up,” the older man replied and with a quick movement he dunk the sparkly white cloth into the water, squeezed it tightly with both of his hands and placed it on Moana’s forehead. Akamai pulled out a small vial out of a special belt he was wearing around his waist, filled up with different medicines and other vials. He brought the tiny vial right under the chief’s nose which caused her to sneeze and to quickly wake herself up.

“A special mix of herbs that my mother used to prepare to revive her fainted patients,” Akamai explained and put some other cloths under Moana’s head to serve her as a pillow.

“Moana!” Maui exclaimed and hugged his friend again, causing her to moan in pain again.

“Ow!”

“Ah, sorry, sorry… Mo, you’re awake, thank Te Fiti, I was so worried,” Maui confessed and Moana stroked his cheek with a faint smile on her face. The moment between the two was so intimate and beautiful…

Everything was peaceful until four people rushed into the medical fale, interrupting the quiet ambiance, causing Akamai to scold them. Those were Sina, Tui, the boy who was sent to give them the note and… Enele.

He was standing at the entrance of the fale in his full glory. His whole muscly body was covered in _tataus_ , dark brown curls were spilled all over his strong shoulders, his height was probably twice as Moana’s. He was breathing heavily as he was trying to prove that he was a strong guy in every single way he could. Maui inspected him from head to toe, feeling completely unable to measure up with him. The demigod looked down to the ground as Enele reached the mat where Moana was laying. The buff guy kneeled next to his fiancée and started caressing Moana’s hair, but in a way that was nor romantic, nor careful.

“Honey, are you alright?” he asked and the question made Moana frown.

“Yes… ah… I am now,” she squinted eyes from pain. “And don’t call me honey, you know I don’t like that,” she coldly replied and didn’t even make the effort to look at his eyes.

“Darling, how did _this_ happen?!” her mother asked on her turn and then she questionably looked at Maui. “And you. Are _you_ responsible for this?”

“I-I…”

Tui slowly walked up to Maui who was now feeling powerless and weak. Akamai was just standing there, watching the whole scene. The old woman’s coughs were getting louder and louder, making the ambiance even more nervous. A strong breeze entered the fale between the tapa cloths and blew all the candles that were on the ground.

“I’ve never wanted to say this, but…”

Maui holded his breath and waited for his punishment. It was his fault for Moana to be in this condition, after all. He thought he deserved it and humbly awaited for it.

“…you are banned from Motunui,” the former chief quietly stated and clenched his fist. All he wanted was to protect his daughter. He couldn’t stop her from her ocean adventure years ago, so now it was time to show Moana and Maui who was in charge.

“You are a threat to Moana, she is the chief! People need her!” Enele added, completely agreeing with Tui’s decision, making Maui feel even more uncomfortable. His eyes were starting to tear up again. Why was he so weak?! Especially in Enele’s presence he was feeling like he was nobody.

“No!” suddenly Moana’s voice was heard.

“What “no”, sweetheart?” her mother asked.

 “ _I_ did this… because…”

“Because what, Moana? Tell us!” Enele unpatiently insisted.

Moana put his hand in hers, staring only in his eyes, isolating herself from the rest of the group. Her parents, Maui and Akamai were watching everything, waiting for Moana to finish her words. She took a big breath, looked at everyone who was around her and quietly added:

“Because I _don’t_ want to marry you…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry for the wait <3

Everyone around Moana was utterly shocked. Tui sighed, Sina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Enele… he was filled with rage. The young, muscly guy pulled out his hand from Moana’s and the injured woman was able to feel his tension which was filling up the air. Maui felt a great relief and secretly smiled at Moana who quickly glanced at the demigod who was standing right next to her. Her eyes were glowing with joy and serenity, even though she was so tired.

 _That’s my girl,_ Maui thought while Tui and Sina were questionably staring at their daughter.

“What _do_ you mean, Moana?” Enele hissed between his teeth and struck the young chief with his big, almond-colored eyes that were probably the only thing Moana liked in him.

Maui got protective of his friend and wanted to punch her fiancé in the face, but his thoughts were quickly stopped by Moana herself, who took a deep breath and started talking in a very quiet and calm way, which surprised Maui and Enele even more:

“I told you, Enele. I _do not_ want to marry you.”

“The relations between our tribes are tense, Moana!” he yelled, interrupting the silence and serene ambiance for the sick ones who were laying on the fale floor. Akamai scolded him once, twice, but Enele did not wanted to listen. His rage was visible and Moana was feeling afraid. His presence alone was so intimidating for her, yet strange powers were making her blood boil with braveness and rigidity.

“Our relationship, _if I can call it that way_ ,“ she quietly added, “is tense as well! Don’t you see it?!”

“Stop with the baby talk, Moana!” Enele hissed.

“And you _need_ to stop telling me what to do! We cannot live together for Te Fiti’s sake, we can‘t stand each other!” the chief cried, clenched her fist and punched the floor.

Maui turned his head to Moana and smiled under his nose. Damn, the old Moana sure was back and he was so glad to know that.

Moana was feeling great relief and how a huge weight was getting off her shoulders, making her feel proud of herself, even though she noticed how her eyes were starting to tear up. The last two weeks of being engaged to Enele, someone who wasn’t the object of her love, were _hell_ for Moana.

“How do you know that?” he yelled back. His massive body looked huge and his face – forbidding. He had no idea how to love someone, Moana thought, it was _so_ visible. She did not want to create illusions that he would love her one day, it was not going to happen. Sure, he did care for her since the two got arranged together, but still, that wasn’t love. He was _obliged_ to do so.

“You have to be blind, if you’re not noticing it!” she screamed with anger in her voice, but suddenly her father interrupted the big fight with his masculine, yet caring and protective voice:

“STOP IT YOU TWO!”

Moana and Enele looked at him, both sighed and gave up. They felt defeated by each other’s words. At least the chief was finally able to say what she wanted. Maui was feeling so proud of his Moana, she was finally free of her chains. And maybe she was going to be his now… Oh, how he wanted to hug her tightly at that moment as he usually would do.

“Moana… how _could_ you?” Sina asked and broke the weird silence that had manifestoed the place. Her look could’ve been described with only one word: disappointment.

“Mother, please. This is between me and Enele…” the daughter moaned and looked down to the floor. She was tired of her parents digging their noses in her business. She was 26, Moana thought, she was able to take care of herself alone.

Tui suddenly walked up to the mat where Moana was lying and looked firstly at Maui, then at Moana, pulling the young woman out of her thoughts:

“Is all of this… _your_ fault?” he questionably stared at the demigod who was helping Moana to find a better pose to sit on the mat.

“Wha-“ Maui asked, utterly confused by Tui’s false accusation.

“You’ve done nothing but trouble here, Maui…” the father continued.

“H-How did you thought it was me?!”

“Father! Stop it! Why do you have to blame him for _everything_?!” Moana stood up for her demigod friend. “All he was doing is to help me; he brought me here, he is supporting me when I need it the most. Not you, not mom, not Enele. It’s him!”

“I knew it… _HE_ told you to give up on the marriage, isn’t that so, Moana?”

 “N-No!”

“Hah, look at him,” Tui depreciatingly pointed at Maui who was feeling more and more defeated. “I always knew you were a menace to us and our people. Bringing the heart of Te Fiti back didn’t make you a hero; you’re _no one_. Messing with my daughter’s life… do you think that’s okay?!”

Maui, who was kneeling next to Moana, slowly got up and faced the woman’s father.

“What is your problem?” he asked the ex-chief with all the courage he was able to gather in himself.

“I see what’s happening… you want Moana, don’t you?”

Maui blushed and snarled while the only sound that was heard were Sina’s gasps.

“No!”

Moana’s eyes became glassy and she found herself grasping the thin mat under her body, trying to not think about the pain that was starting to manifest her body and to just concentrate on the moment.

“Of course you do. This is just another step for you to conquer my daughter’s heart. I am everything, but dumb, Maui. I’ve seen how you’re looking at her.”

After hearing that, Enele’s face showed all the rage he had been hiding in his heart. Sina was just sitting there, not wanting to believe her ears and Akamai was standing far from the whole scene, even though he was hearing and judging quietly everything.

The young woman felt how her heart had started racing and a mild pain spread through her body. She couldn’t resist it though. Moana groaned and curled up herself into a fetal position; she felt like dying. Tui and Maui were about to transform the fight into a physical one, but when the chief moaned loudly from pain, everyone around her forgot the events for a moment and worried expressions conquered their faces. Akamai quickly ran to her and put a hand on the chief’s tanned forehead.

“She is burning…” he noted called Haunani one more time. “Get me another cloth and cold water. Quick!”

The nurse nodded and soon the healer was damping her skin with the wet white fabric, trying to cool Moana down. The boy who had sent the note to Tui and Sina earlier was walking around, obviously not having a single idea of what to do. The parents themselves were asking if Akamai was needing their help, but the healer kept refusing.

“Hey! Koa! Come here!” Akamai called the boy and he felt important because of the task he was going to get. “I want you to go there and get that big palm tree leaf, right in the corner.”

The Motunui healer pointed the green leaf which was standing abandoned in the corner of the fale. Maui thought it was a huge one, he had never seen such before. The boy obediently did everything he was ordered and when the leaf was in his hands, Akamai called him back to himself:

“Now while I am wetting her skin, I want you to stay next to me and make wind with the leaf. The idea is to keep her cool,” Akamai explained both to Koa and the others, staying around Moana’s mat.

The small boy started to make wind, creating the relieving mixture of water and chill. Moana moaned one more time and started to slowly move her arms and legs, an obvious sign that she was reviving. The sick ones around her weary body were coughing and making miserable voices, creating a creepy ambiance which started to scare Sina a bit:

“Is she going to be alright? I want to help!” she panicked and demanded to help, but Akamai refused one more time; he was able to handle things by himself. The sick ones were disrupted by Moana’s parents’ worried cries.

“I think you all need to go out. She needs to be resting! You’ve put too much stress on her!” Akamai scolded the group.

“But-“ Tui started, but the healer did raised his hand and did not wanted to listen:

“You’ve done enough. Please, you have to stay away for a while. It’s going to be the best for your daughter.”

Enele, Tui and Sina obeyed Akamai’s request and soon they were out of the medical fale. Maui was about to get up and follow them, when Akamai placed his hand on his huge tattooed shoulder:

“You can stay,” he smiled and Maui returned a smile as well. He felt a great relief for getting the chance to be with Mo when she was in pain; he _wanted_ to help.

Maui had no idea why, but in the last few days he was feeling more and more like an actual human being. He had the chance to help someone, to save them, to actually _be_ part of something. Living one thousand years, stranded on an island, he had lost touch with the human world. No matter the fact that Moana’s father was showing such disrespect to him, Maui was feeling thankful and happy. He wanted to stay closer to his old friend, to be with her on the rocky path to recovery. It was his fault for her to fall, he thought, so he had to do everything by his powers and help her.

Koa kept waving with the leaf, Akamai was rubbing the cold, wet cloth on Moana’s limbs and forehead, trying to cool her down a bit. He just noticed huge bruises all over her back and back of her legs, colored in purple and violet, some of them bleeding.

“That’s not a good sign…”

“What? Why?!” Maui panickily asked. What was going on?

“It means that something may be broken inside her. A rib, a bone, I don’t know for sure,” Akamai explained and grabbed another vial from his leather belt, this one was bigger and had a diamond shape: it looked like a yellowish-green liquid on the inside. Maui carefully inspected with his eyes the beautiful container.

“Can… Can I help with something?” he quietly asked, hoping for a positive answer. The Motunui healer nodded:

“Yes. You can help me to turn her around on her chest, I want to daub this ointment on her back. At least for the bruises to be gone. Then I will think what to do later…”

Maui slowly placed Moana as he was instructed and the young lady groaned a few times during the process. His strong arms felt the heat that was radiating from her body and the droplets of sweat which were covering her bronze skin. A giant demigod who had been pulling the sun for decades, creating breeze, making clouds and fighting monsters was now careful and gentile. He noticed how puffy Moana’s face had turned and how her eyes were now sparkly and watery.

Akamai removed the red tapa cloth that was covering her chest and started putting the weird colored ointment all over her bruised back, arms and legs. Maui was watching the whole process. Some of the bruises quickly changed their color, some of them were healed at the second. The demigod’s eyes became glassy as he wasn’t able to believe that a simple human was possessing something so powerful to heal a bruise in moments.

“H-How does that work?”

“Magic,” Akamai explained with one word and smiled. Maui was surprised how simple he had explained everything.

The boy had stopped waving with the huge leaf, leaving only the two men to handle Moana. After finishing the procedure, Akamai wrapped the chief in yards of fabric, making her to look a bit like a mummy and Maui couldn’t keep his giggles back.

“There. The bruises will be all gone soon, but…”

“But what?” Maui asked.

“As I said, I think something more serious may be going on. I am afraid we’ll have to keep her here for a while,” Akamai replied and explained the situation to Maui.

“Just… do whatever needs to be done,” the demigod begged, looked down at Moana who was now asleep and smiled at the peaceful and serene scene. The stress and panic were gone, the chief was now stabilized and she gave up, falling into the realm of dreams.

It was obvious that Maui was enjoying the view of the sleeping beauty in front of him. Her curls were spread on her mat, her skin was bronze-like, her closed eyes looked so beautiful. Maui sighed and caressed her forehead which was still wet, but not as warm as it was moments ago. In his eyes, she was the real hero. Moana was so brave, so daring, he thought. Nothing was able to keep her tied to the ground. She was created for dreaming and adventures, her heart was made out of these two components.

“You like her, don’t you, Maui?” suddenly the healer broke the silence and got the gigantic demigod out of the trance.

Maui felt his plan had been uncovered. He blushed immediately, causing him to look away from the beautiful woman who was peacefully snoring. Akamai chuckled while he kept damping the girl’s skin with the wet cloth. Maui did not want to reply to the healer’s weird question, so he just stared at the ground. Everything was crystal clear for Akamai now:

“That’s okay. I will keep your secret.”

“Thanks…” Maui replied, deciding to not hide his feelings anymore, it wasn’t helping anyways.

* * *

 Outside the fale three voices were heard: Tui, Sina, and Enele’s. They were fighting at one moment, at another they were crying and worrying for Moana. Akamai made a sign with his head to the boy to let the group in. Koa grinned and jumped quick as a rabbit; soon the three people were in the medical fale. Sina and Tui walked up to Moana:

“Oh, she is sleeping… thank Te Fiti!” Sina noticed and sighed, full of relief.

“We got this,” the healer of Motunui said and smiled.

“Thank you, Akamai. Your help will not be forgotten,” Tui thanked and put an arm on the old man’s shoulder, the gratitude was painted in his eyes.

“I couldn’t do this by myself. Maui helped me as well,” Akamai added, hoping that the father would show some mercy to the demigod.

“Thanks,” Tui simply said and turned his head.

The only thing Enele did was to peek at Moana and not saying a word. He was indifferent of the whole situation; all he was thinking about was the marriage that was not going to happen. How was he going to explain everything to his father, the great chief of the neighboring island of Tamati? He didn’t love Moana, then why was he feeling this way? Enele was losing. Something he had never experienced. Ever.

„Unfortunately, I have some bad news,” Akamai started and Sina felt a bit lightheaded. What was going on now?

“What…”

“We have to take care of her for a while. Here. I think something may be broken, the bruises she had were not a good sign.”

Sina gasped and her husband quickly told her that everything was going to be okay and there was no need for any panic. The woman felt how here tears were starting to shed… Maui was looking at her, his guilt eating his heart even more. It was _his_ fault, he blamed himself. Enele suddenly snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Sina’s miserable cries, ran fingers through his dark, curly hair and looked down at Moana again:

“What about the engagement ceremony? The wedding?” he asked, obviously that were the things he was thinking about the most.

“Enele, I don’t think that’s the perfect time to discuss that…” Sina quietly added, staring at Enele while holding her husband’s hand for reassurance.

“What?! What do you mean?”

“I am sorry, Enele… but my daughter’s health… is more important than the wedding… at least for now it is,” Sina said and everyone was shocked.

“Sina… what the hell are you talking about?!” Tui yelled and released his wife’s hand, making her to look down to the ground. He was mad in every meaning of the word. “No wedding means war! W-A-R!”

"Tui, if you think this wedding thing is more important than Moana herself…”

“What had gotten into you?! You were the one who proposed her to get married to Enele! Don’t you remember?!”

Enele, Maui and Akamai were just watching the whole ugly scene, not saying a single word. Moana was still sleeping and the old woman’s coughs (the one who was right next to Moana) were getting stronger and louder. The tea candles on the floor were glowing with a dim light and the aroma sticks had stopped radiating flower fragrance.

“I… I know I did that… but I guess that was a mistake after all,” Sina calmly replied after taking a big breath. Tui still did not wanted to believe a single word he was hearing.

“Great! Just _great_! Aren’t you tired of her playing games?” Tui replied and pointed at Moana who probably wasn’t hearing anything. “She is so young, she has no idea what she’s doing!”

Maui was listening to everything. It was time for him to stay up for his friend who was battling for her life. He slowly raised up and faced Tui one more time:

“Yes, she does! You just had never given her the chance to follow her heart! Well, except for the journey to the ocean… but… Moana is not a little kid anymore!”

“What do _you_ know about my daughter, you demigod, hero of _no one_?” Tui hissed and his words affected Maui. But he was not giving up. He wanted to be a hero. _Moana’s_ hero.

Enele had no idea what to say, he felt defeated.

“Well, apparently, I know more about her than you ever did!” Maui bravely replied without thinking.

“Get out… go away from Motunui! I will keep repeating this until you are out of here!” Tui suddenly commanded with a strong and unforgiving voice and pointed to the fale exit. Maui decided to not fight anymore, because he knew he was right. The demigod sure was happy that Moana wasn't a witness to this whole ugly and gruesome scene... Tui was heavily breathing, clenching his fist. He liked Maui at first, but was seeing nothing but a big menace in him nowadays. 

“Alright,” he calmly replied. " But one day you’ll need me, I can assure you of that"

The demigod got up, kissed Moana on the forehead, stroked her beautiful hair and as he was about to exit the building he added:

“Just… give Moana a chance. She knows what she's doing.”

He left the small group, leaving them without any words. His final sentence made everyone to start thinking. Sina was crying, kneeling next to her sleeping daughter; she was glad Moana wasn’t awake, or that would've broken her heart. Tui was walking nervously around, trying to get Maui out of his head. Enele was still speechless, but on the inside he was glad that the demigod (who he was seeing as a great treat) was gone; it was about time, he thought.

He wanted Moana for himself only and was not going to give her away that easy, even though he was feeling no love for her. Yet, he still needed the young woman to be _his_ and no one else's.


End file.
